Phillipe Pea
Phillipe is a French pea from France. He and his brother, Jean Claude, speak in a French accent, but they both speak in different tones. Phillipe and Jean Claude can often annoy Bob the Tomato, and they are mostly never seen whithout eachother. He is also different his from his brother is because he is shorter. Appearance Phillpe Pea is a green small pea with head beady eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Philistine in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *''Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!"'' *Ark Peas, Defender of Wall and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Worker, Salesman Worker #2 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" *Wheels and Teresh Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servant #2 and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Fries Peas in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Worker in "An Easter Carol' *Owner and Hair in "Sumo of the Opera" *Egyptian Guard in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in'' "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush"'' *Coward and Guard #2 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself, Parade Peas, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Munchie Mayor in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Policeman and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Reporter and Boo Boo Bird Festvial in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Peas and Citizens House on "January in the Joyful" *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #2 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Gopher in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Worker and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Pierre and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Himself in''"Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!"'' *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day on "The Little House that Stood" *Guard in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *''Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle"'' Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Phillipe Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 67420 156961867671995 156959537672228 328841 4617978 n.jpg|Phillipe in "Josh & The Big Wall" Peas 001.jpg|Phillipe as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Pea 2.png|Phillipe Pea in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" Ruben concept.jpg|Concept art for Phillipe as Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Phillipe Big River Rescue.jpg|Phillipe in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Christophe.jpg|Phillipe in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" PeaNezzer.jpg|Phillipe in "It's A Meaningful Life" Oui.jpg|Phillipe as Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" Pierre Phillipe.jpg|Phillipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Pierre concept.jpg|Concept art for Philipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:January in the Joyful Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little House That Stood Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Lettuce Love One Another Phillipe Pea Phillipe Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen